twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Thumper
Thumper is one of the first vehicle introduced in the Twisted Metal series, making its first appearance in Twisted Metal. Twisted Metal: Black is the only game in the series which Thumper does not appear. Twisted Metal The lowest of the low riders, this car is tough and big, able to escape from the toughest of neighborhoods. Driver: '''Bruce Cochrane '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Handling: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''3/5 '''Special Weapon: '''5/5 *Scorcher: A flame thrower like no other. Get in close and toast your opponent! '''License Plate: DRYVBY Twisted Metal 2 Driver: '''Bruce Cochrane '''Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: '''Intermediate '''Armor: '''3/5 '''Speed: '''3/5 '''Special Weapon: '''4/5 *Ultra Flame Thrower: A ferocious beam of fire that bursts from underneath the vehicle's hood. When confronted by several enemies at the same time, fire this Special Weapon and go into a tight turn. With luck you'll strike more than one car! '''License Plate: NRSITYMN Twisted Metal 3 Bruce grew up in da hood. He drives a bulky pink low rider with some hip-hop hydraulics and window-rattling bass. Bruce is a Twisted Metal veteran, so he just wants to keep it real by beating down his opponents then kicking back in his crib. Driver Name: Bruce Cochrane Info: Male, 33 yrs, born in Los Angeles, California *"I've been fighting for more than 10 years - from the streets of L.A. to the far corners of the earth. I'm gonna bring some respect back to South Central. After I bust some heads in this contest, I'll kick it with my homies in the crib". Vehicle Name/Type: Thumper/Low rider Handling: 'Average '''Armor: '''3 '''Speed: '''3 '''Special Weapon: '''3 *Sonic Blast: An ultra-loud wedge of energy that ripples out from beneath his car and launches his victimes into the air like human rockets. Twisted Metal 4 Thumper appears in Twisted Metal 4 as an unlockable character after defeating him as a boss. His name in here is Super Thumper. He serves as a boss in the Road Rage level. Driver '''Name: '??? 'Demeanor: '??? Vehicle 'Type: '''Low Rider '''Handling: '??? 'Armor: '??? 'Speed: '??? 'Special Weapon: '??? *Megaflare: Streams two lines of continues flames causing high damage. You get burned over-time if you get hit by his special. Being a boss character, Super Thumper has no ending or Character Info. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vinnie & Bruce, the tag team homeboys are in search of the ULTIMATE sound system and they think Calypso can show it to them. Will Calypso really show them the phattest sound? Drivers '''Names: '''Vinnie and Bruce Vehicle That stereo in your room is nothing compared to Thumper's Special Weapon. Fire it and 3 ricocheting super sonic shockwaves will blare outwards your opponents. Plug your ears! '''Name: '''Thumper Lowrider '''Armor: '''5/10 '''Acceleration: '''5/10 '''Top Speed: '''4/10 '''Handling: '''8/10 '''Special Weapon: '''Three purple sounds waves, one by one, that pushes your enemies back causing good damage. The waves will bounce around the map until they disappear. Twisted Metal: Black Thumper was originally planned to appear in Twisted Metal Black as a black low rider covered in graffiti, but he was later scrapped. Twisted Metal: Head-On Thumper returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. Unlike the previous games, the car is operated by a girl named Angel. She entered the tournament to have a car that puts others to shame. In-game Info: '''Name: Angel Vehicle: Thumper Tale of the Tape: Age: 25 -- Height: 5' 7" -- Weight: 120 Backstory: For years, Angel has wanted to compete with the big boys and their lowriding, customized, bass-pumping vehicles. Growing up, she's watched her brothers and cousins build, modify, and create incredible vehicles, while basking in all the attention and notoriety that comes along with them. She's had to stand by the sidelines simply watching the car show competitions instead of competing herself. Twisted Metal was just the opportunity she was looking for. If she wins, she'll finally have the car that puts them all to shame. Special Weapon: Balls of Fire '''- Sprays a jet stream of flames and also launches fireballs if you press the fire button twice. Endings *Twisted Metal:' "You know what I want," You tell him "I signed your contract." For the last 10 years you have searched for a way to turn your South Central neighborhood into a place where people could feel safe. But nothing ever worked. Every night is still the same: Gang fights, drive-by shootings, robberies tonight, all of this will change... If Calypso will grant your wish. He does. He promises to stop the fights, to stop the violence. You say you don't believe him. Calypso tell you to go home and see for yourself. As you speed off into the LA night, your heart is pounding with excitement. Could Calypso be telling the truth?!? Is your neighborhood safe? Was the battle tonight worth it? All of the blood you spilled, in the end, will it be justified? You drive at top speed, racing home only to find...Calypso was not lying. '''Live-Action Ending: '''Bruce pulls his shotgun at Calypso to make sure he made good on his deal, Calypso explained that Bruce's girlfriend, as promised, was there safely and unharmed as she runs to Bruce's side. "Just to them how much he "''cared", Calypso did a bonus favor for Bruce, and captured his girlfriend's real kidnapper, his former boss. Bruce made it clear that he was finished being the guy's hitman, while the boss pleaded for mercy. Bruce accepted the apology, and said "The next time you do something like this to me, will be your last time." As Thumper drove off, Calypso said "That was anticlimactic!" and shot the boss himself. *'Twisted Metal 2:' Thumper wishes to be the king of the world, to rule over the earth. Calypso grants his wish, highlighting that, there is no one to rule over but dead subjects. Twisted Metal Tournament had left nothing of humanity on Earth. He was all alone, shouting at lifeless corpses, still sitting at his throne. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Thumper's wish is to "Hang out with his homies", so Calypso turned him into an automotive decoration hanging from the rear-view mirror along with Auger and Sweet Tooth (his homies, apparently). *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Calypso equips Thumper's RC with a huge sound system attached to it. When Vinnie turns it on, they are sent 5 miles away from the city because of the sound explosion. They appear to be semi-deaf at the end when they are arguing. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Angel wins the tournament, but it is actually revealed, she wants to be called by her name. When Calypso asks Angel what her prize, she explains, "See my car here? Well, I want more. More lift, more bounce, more thump. And I don't just want it louder, I want it bigger. I want it badder. I want something that'll shake the world, yo!" We later see Thumper with a giant speaker strapped on the roof. The speaker was so loud, that it cause car accidents, shattered windows and cause a lot of noise pollution. Nearby, a building breaks in half and the top part falls and crushes Thumper, killing her. Trivia *With the exception's of Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Thumper's special weapon has always been a flamethrower. *Thumper was originally planned to appear in Twisted Metal: Black as a black low rider covered in graffiti, but he was later scrapped. Category:Vehicles